Talk:Spirit Light Weapon
I'm just curious: Can anyone guess why this spell is an elite? It isn't even as good as Healing Breeze. Shandy 06:39, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :This is just a guess, but maybe because it only cost 5 and stacks with all health regen, since it's not health regen (whereas, say, Healing Breeze + Troll Unguent will still only give you 10 pips of health regen at most)? 130.58 08:11, 2 February 2006 (UTC) ::5 energy for a 134 heal isn't that great, considering the 134 heal probably won't happen due to leaving the proximity of a spirit. Your other point is something I completely overlooked though. Shandy 08:26, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :::Well, after the Factions Preview Event, I figure it's time for some speculation... Healing Breeze can top out at, what, about 200 for twice the cost (it is more spammable, though)? This is only 5 energy, but contingent (have to be in spirit range) for a 134-point heal-over-time (I'm just going with the number above). That's not too bad for a regular skill. Now throw in the fact that it's a Weapon Spell, not an Enchantment, and that it stacks with all other heal-over-time tricks, and I think we have an elite... or, well, something that's more elite than Healing Hands. And I suspect this got used quite a bit in their in-house betas. --130.58 17:30, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::::Dont diss Healing Hands just because every noobish W/Mo uses it. As a non-elite, HH would rule each Healing monk skill bar, hehe. Back to the topic: The main advantage is the non-removability due to not being an enchantment. This goes for many of the ritualists weapon spells, they deliver long term effects just like enchantments, but there is currently no way of removing them, making them very potent. --Xeeron 18:01, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::::: As a none-elite HH did rock every wammo's bar, why do you think it was made an elite :p ~~ This skill would work best working with a ritual lord and I think it's far more useful than Preservation. I did a group with 3 ritualists and no monk or ele primaries once (in Gyala Hatchery, back route) and this skill would have worked great with all the spirits lying around. As the third ritualist, I went with a channeling based attack build Clamor of Souls + Destruction + Gaze from Beyond + Spirit Rift + Essence Strike + Heal Party + Rebirth and did a decent job as essentially an ele substitute, but the Preservation based Rit just couldn't cut it as a healer. Fortunately, I only had to use rebirth a couple of times early on - after that the Warriors gave enough time for the Build:Rt/any Ritual Lord to drop spirits. Spirit Light Weapon Usage Sure, it requires you to be near a spirit. But, a ritualist may use this on himself while trying to stay alive. Or cast on a monk for the same reason. On anyone that doesnt have to do any chasing (ranger with bow, blah blah blah). Furthermore, it can't be removed, and it interacts well with Wielder's Boon. I think this is a very fine spell overall. :100 point heal every 5 seconds, really elite-worthy.. — Skuld 14:46, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :: Healing Hands : Ritualist version. Lol.--Life Infusion 17:55, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::: Not even close. For all the crap HH gets, its actually quite good at doing what it does. This is alot more like an elite Healing Breeze then anything else. Ubermancer 20:18, 2 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Today's update actually made it worth using. Now the target doesn't need to be near a spirit, and the healing is doubled if the target actually IS near a spirit. Hopefully they'll rework the other bad elites like Shatterstone next time around. -- Gordon Ecker 05:17, 14 September 2006 (CDT) Hmm, I suppose this could be a counter for degen, considering it completely negates degen wherever it is, -10 or -20, wherever due to the fact it heals 200 hp I think this skill was meant to be used with others like wielder's boon or healing breeze. This is the equivalent of 5 pips of health regeneration, which isn't a lot... :I swear, people give skills extra leeway to be crappy just because they have a gold border. (Directed to nobody in particular.) Spirit Light Weapon would be an excellent non-broken non-elite. It barely pumps out more than Healing Breeze, and half of it is annoyingly conditional. Due to being a weapon spell, it can't be stripped, but in turn, its duration can not be extended, like Healing Breeze. A bonus is that because it's raw health gain, it can push you past the regeneration cap. In the end, however, Healing over Time is always weaker than direct healing. In the end, Spirit Light is more solid than this (Yes, it heals less, if the condition is met, but that's generally always the case when comparing a direct heal to an HoT. And then, when the condition ISN'T met, it causes sacrifice which puts it back down to about the same healing. But it pushes the heals where you need them, and doesn't require your target to circle a spirit.). Wielder's Boon is mostly crap, and it's one of the few effects that capitalizes on being used with a weapon spell. Mend Body and Soul is where it's at. No need to have a weapon spell on first, only heals 21 less at max Restoration, has the potential to remove conditions, has a 1 second lower recharge, and a 3/4th second cast. Most of that isn't very important, when all's said and done, it's a lot more versatile. Spirit Light Weapon is still crappy, as an elite. By all means, run it if you like, where you like. I enjoy running niche elites for fun, and trying to make use of underused skills. But something important to remember is that not every underused skill is not used because people are ignorant sheep: Sometimes, even if people can't explain it in words, they realize that some skills are just plain not worth it. Merengue 11:28, 30 September 2006 (CDT) I leave heavy duty healing to monks, but the good thing about rit healing is that it's spammavle. Inbuild energy management ftw! In any case, do not forget the low cost and recharge. Not too hard to cast it on every player. Even 110 for 5 energy isn't too bad, although, granted, I would prefer mend body and soul by far. I agree that it's not really a practical spell, but it is decent under the right circumstances (Spirit Spam), and not as fatal as using gladiator's defense...--Silk Weaker Around 500 dmg? If scourage healing was used on someone who had this on... would they take around 50 dmg a second? :I've been interested in how this skill interacts with Scourge Healing as well, if you'd like to help me test this, please contact me. --KeeseroGuan 18:02, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::I imagine Vigorous Spirit and Live Vicariously work work the same way, you may want to test those aswell. 209.34.210.68 18:12, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :::I don't think so. You're not healed by the caster-- you're healed by the enchantment/weapon. It's not a direct heal. -- Silk Weaker ::::You gain health, you are not healed. :::::Yeah, then Scourge would be even more useful IMO. Not that many people carry this.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:49, 9 May 2007 (CDT) After Update For a Restoration Ritualist (16 in Resto), this provides 16HP per second BASE (without spirit) that alone, makes this skill equivelent to 8 pips of health point regen for 10 seconds. Note that weapon spells cannot be stripped. Combined with Recuperation (any Resto Rit worth his socks will have this) and you hit 11 pips of regen just by casting it on anyone. Imagine a character within earshot of a recuperation spirit, with spirit light weapon and healing breeze on it. That's 26 pips of Regen or 52 HP per second healed :D not really that hard to achieve either. But no doubt about it, this spell is very powerful now even without a spirit withing earshot. -Esqu 08:55, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Agreed. Immensely powerful with update. Spamable as well. This is definitely going on my forta-rit build. --Elixir 19:31, 13 February 2007 (CST) Thank god someone finally mentioned this... sense when do rits cast all their spirits in one place anyway? If you are smart u place them around because what if one ele nuke comes by? With all those spirits placed around almost everyone(that does not rush) is in range(wich is slightly more than an actual person's)(around each spirit)Also a 16 restore rit does give almost 8 pips as noted above....that is more than MANY other regen skills regardless of degen and the 5 energy cost.........REMEMBER we are talking about a RIT'S build not a monk's...this is far better for health over time than a lot of RIT skills. Monk skills are a total different story; anyways if I actually use a monk 2nd skill it is aegis or some other protect. IF I actually use any.~Angelus The Medium It's not 8 pips with a spirit in the area, it's SIXTEEN. (At 16 Restoration anyway). 16 health per second is 8 regen, and that's without a spirit in the area. Double that, and you end up with more regen than maxed degen could provide. This heals for 320 in ten seconds at max requirements, making this the most powerful heal-over-time spell in the game by FAR. Number one rit healing skill in my opinion now. Kamahl the Fist 22:49, 7 March 2007 (CST) ALso if you have 16 restore and just 9 healing the following can be done......combine healing breeze, recoop, and spirit light weapon. The person or thing u now cast these on have a superior healing....recoop and healing breeze is 10 regen(w/o spirit light weapon)....also this setup alllows for the rit to put more att in anything they want...like say spawning.....Angelus The Wise Healing around spirit Let's say we have a spirit, and then the ritualist with 12 in restoration magic casts spirit light weapon on another party member, but then the ritualist destroys the spirit. Will the other party member still gain 22 health per second or only 11? -J ja l 2003 12:24, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Every second with SLW on you, the game checks to see if you are in earshot of a spirit, and if so it gives you the extra health. So in that example, the guy the rit cast SLW on would heal 24 every second until the spirit is destroyed, then 12 a second afterwards unless another spirit comes up.Khoross 16:59, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Well if you guys remember there are 2 pips to every point meaning you get 240 health regen. well if you guys remember you get two pips for every point in health regen. so in other words you get 240 health. Wait a second So, 24 health per second within range of a spirit...Isn't that 12 pips? And that's not even with your attributes at 16, because then it becomes 32 health a second. 16 pips. Not capped by the limit. Can be combined. Heh. Spen 16:02, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :Its an insane skill, i like it - Chrisworld 11:22, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::Definitely worth using considering resto as an attribute has been consistantly denied a useful healing elite. I use this on my ritualist all the time :) :::Well think of it. At 16 Rest and 13 Spawning this last 13 seconds. 13 seconds of 16 heal is 208. That is a 1/41.6 heal per energy. With a spirit the total heal per energy is 83.2. This is an insane elite. It also is a weapon spell so no removal. This is great! Cyber-Kun ::::just don't take any other weaps and you really have no removal at all xD (saw builds with this + vital weap -.-") - Y0_ich_halt 10:36, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Bit of advice, if you use this with 13 in Spawning they round it up from 12.6 to 13 and you get a 13th heal :D :::Besides a conditional dwana's kiss, is there a more efficient heal in the game? M s4 23:36, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I find that a Restoration healer with AWS gets the most efficient possible. One of the strongest unconditional heals in the game (Spirit Light) for 2 energy is insane --Gimmethegepgun 14:52, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::Healer's Boon is pretty useful for efficient healing...big strain on energy though if used incorrectly, whereas Spirit Light Weapon is pleasantly spammable :D :::Also, this counter's ANY degen. Even if they have -10 going then it turns it into +6 REGEN. Best skill ever? I say yes. Lilac 14:37, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::::BEst skill is Mending for sure. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 14:55, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::::nope. Hamstorm pwns mending. - Y0_ich_halt 14:57, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Hamstorm isn't a skill. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 15:49, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::It is, you obviously aren't pro enough to have unlocked it. Lord of all tyria 15:50, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::agree. the fact that hamstorm has a link here on wiki makes it a skill. and anet also mentioned it in the manual. - Y0_ich_halt 16:06, 28 June 2007 (CDT) My heroes dont seem to use this skill at all. *sigh* is there a good elite for resto magic..... Cnk3 22:04, 13 December 2007 (UTC) They only use it when a allies' hp goes pretty low. They still don't use it enough though. P A R A S I T I C 21:06, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, I've noticed that the Simian Spiritcallers use it at every opportunity when you aren't near them, and are always making spirits as well, so I'd think heroes would have the same AI for that --Gimmethegepgun 21:16, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hero ai is different from pve enemies. Put it on a hero and you'll see they rarely use it. P A R A S I T I C 06:57, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::With the recent change to Spawning Power you can also easily reach 14-15 second duration since its duration wasn't downgraded accordingly. -- 19:44, 21 August 2009 (UTC) This is my favorite Restoration Elite. Combo it with Rejuvenation and yu achieve the equivalent 21 pips of regen, without actually having a single pip. Toss up Recuperation for an extra 3 pips. 48 HP a second. Ultimate anti-pressure. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 06:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :SLW @ 12 just happens to counter SW @ 14... hmmm... --Macros 16:45, April 13, 2010 (UTC)